Showdown with the Joker
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: This One-Shot is how I thought the WB's show should of ended. Helena, Resse, Barbara, and Dinah go to Wayen Manor and Fight the joker after he escapes. Helena comes face to face with her father and secerts are reviled.


Disclaimer: I don't own Birds of Prey

A/N: This picks up right from where the show lefted off!

Sitting in the a chair nexted to the fireplace inside of Wayne Manor, Alfred is on the Phone.

"Master Bruce, Your Daughter has a long way, You would be proud," said Alfred.

"Yes, I know, I have been watching her," said Bruce.

"When are you coming home," asked Alfred?

"As long as the Joker is alive, I won't be leaving here," said Bruce.

"Why, sir," asked Alfred?

"I'm making sure that he can't hurt anyone else," said Bruce.

Alfred and Bruce hung up, Bruce puts his mask back on and heads down the hall to the Joker's Cell. When he got there, the gaurd that he had left there was hung in the cell and the Joker was gone. Bruce looked all over the prison but it was to late, The Joker was on his way to New Gotham.

Meanwhile, Det. Reese, Helena, Barbara, and Dinah finish rebuilding the Clock Tower and getting the computers online.

"Barbara, what are we going to do now that Harley Quinn is gone," asked Dinah?

"We get on with a normal life," said Barbara.

"And I think that Resse owes me a date," said Helena.

Barbara's phone rings and she answers it. She gets distrubing news.

"Look's like with have to put that on hold," said Barbara, "We have a major problem."

"What is it," asked Det. Resse?

"The Joker escaped," said Barbara.

"What," yelled Helena!

"And he killed the gaurd that was watching him," said Barbara.

"Do we know where he is," asked Helena?

"Bruce had them place a Bat-Tracer inside of him when they fixed him up after the final fight," said Barbara, "It looks like he is coming back to New Gotham, and fast!"

"I'm going to cut him off," said Helena.

"Not without back up," said Dinah.

"I'll get the Police to back you up as while," said Det. Resse.

"No," said Helena, "We are going to go in first, have your team on stand by."

"You're going to need major help against The Joker," said Barbara.

"Then it looks like it's time that I go to the one place I don't want to go," said Helena.

"Where's that," asked Det. Resse?

"The Batcave," said Dinah.

"Let's just go," said Helena.

Barbara strapped on a new batterey, then she and Dinah took the car, while Helena gave Resse a roof top view of the city. A few minutes later they all arrived at Wayne Manor. Alfred openned the door and was surprised to see Helena.

"What is wrong, Miss Helena," asked Alfred?

"We need to go to the Batcave," said Helena.

"I'm been hoping that you would come here one day," said Alfred.

"It's not a sosheal trip," said Helena.

"We're here to gear up for battle," said Dinah.

"But Miss Harley Quinn is in jail," said Alfred.

"But the Joker has escaped," said Barbara, "And is on his way here."

"Shall I use the Blue Switch," asked Alfred?

"The what," asked Barbara?

"Master Bruce never told you," asked Alfred?

"No, he didn't," said Barbara.

"What's it do," asked Det. Resse?

"It will turn the Manor into a Fortrest," said Alfred, "And I would be able to control the weponds from here."

"Why would Bruce Wayne do something like that with his House," asked Det. Resse?

"When he heard of Selena's death, he also found out that Helena was his daughter, so he had this built in to protect her if Joker ever got free," said Alfred.

"So he knows about me," said Helena.

"That's why he left, he wanted to personaly make sure that the Joker didn't escape," said Alfred, "He wanted to make sure that you would be safe."

"Looks like he failed," said Helena.

They walk to the far side of the manor, Alfred pulls the switch inside the Grandfather Clock, and it opens to reviles a staircase that leads down into the darkness of the Batcave. As they walked down the stairs, lights turned on. Once they reached the bottom, lights turned on and revile the Batcomputer, the Batmobile, the Batwing, the Batboat, and everything else that Batman used to fight crime.

"If the Police ever raided a place like this, the owner would be called a tarriest," said Det. Resse.

"Good thing Master Bruce kept it well hidden," said Alfred.

"He could of started World War 3," said Dinah.

"We could use this down at the Station," said Resse, picking up a gun like thing.

"That weapone could wipe out a whole city block," said Alfred.

"Really," asked Resse?

"We need to get loaded up," said Helena, with discoose in her voice, she then grabbed a book, "Dinah, study this!"

"What is it," asked Dinah?

"The Manual for the Batboat," said Helena, then she grabbed another book, "Batwing Manual for you."

"I'll take that," said Barbara, "You two can take the Batmobile."

"I'm going on foot," said Helena.

Resse and Dinah studied the manual. Barbara opens a hidden door to revile a batgirl suit.

"What's that," asked Dinah?

"This is a suit that Bruce designed incase I ever needed the extra protection," said Barbara.

The Four Heroes gather around a table and talk about a plan.

"You guys hold him off, and I'll kick his ass," said Helena.

"No, we have to bring him in alive," said Barbara.

"Ah, come on," yelled Helena!

"Miss Helena, might I sagudges putting this on," said Alfred, holding a suit.

"I don't think so," said Helena.

"It well give you protection againest anything the Joker can dish out," said Alfred.

Helena puts on the suit and tosses the masked to the side.

"I said that I hate maskes," said Helena.

"But this one gives you enanced sieght and x-ray vision," said Alfred.

"I can since when he is around," said Helena, just before her eyes glew and the pupel changed fron a circle to an ovaile, "He's here."

Helena ran up the stairs, while Alfred locked down the Manor.

"He's inside, Dinah, Barbara take the upper levels, Resse and I will take the lower levels," said Helena.

"What should I do, Miss. Helena," asked Alfred?

"Stay out of the way, we don't need you to get hurt," said Helena.

Barbara and Dinah head upstairs followed by Resse and Helena. Alfred sat at the computer trying to get a fix on where the Joker was.

"What do you plan to do if you find this Joker," asked Resse, as they looked in rooms.

"Kill him," said Helena.

"You know that if you do that then I'd have to take you in," said Resse.

"You and what army," asked Helena?

"The New Gotham City Police Department," said Resse.

"Fine, I'll just kick him Ass Hard," said Helena, "Your lucky I love you."

"I know," said Resse.

Meanwhile, on the upper levels, Dinah and Barbara search rooms, when Dinah opens a door and gets the shock of her life.

"Barbara," yelled Dinah!

Barbara turned around and could believe her eyes.

"Your walking," said the mysterious figure.

"You're back," said Barbara.

"You're Bat-Man," said Dinah.

"Yes," said Batman, "Joker is here, and he's out to kill you and Helena."

"You know about Helena," asked Dinah?

"Yes," said Batman.

"Then way did you stay away so long," asked Dinah?

"Joker," said Batman, "He's downstairs."

"How do you know," asked Dinah?

"I know him, he'll try to get into the cave, so that he could control the manor," said Batman.

They headed downstairs and entered the Batcave. They heard laughter as they ran down the stairs. Helena and Resse were tied up with Alfred. Under each of their seats was a bomb.

"Well well well, look who showed up," said the Joker.

"Let them go, it's me you want," said Batman.

"Now, Brucey, what fun would that be," asked the Joker, Laughting.

"Oh, great," said Helena, "My father shows up, now!"

Batman and Barbara charge at Joker but stop when he holds up a remote.

"Next time, I might just blow one of them up," said Joker, "Now, you'll do as I say, and your Daughter, her cop, and your butler may live."

"What do you want," said Batman.

"First I want you to remove the mask," said Joker.

"Fine," said Batman, as he removed his mask.

"Now, deactive Barbara's device for her legs," ordered Joker, "We don't need a hero."

Barbara sat down in an empty seat.

"I'm sorry," said Bruce.

"It's alright," said Barbara, "It's the red button."

Bruce pressed the Red Button, and Barbara's machine shutdown.

"This is why, you don't have a family and friends, when you play hero," said Joker, "Because once in a while a psychopath comes along and ties them to bombs."

"You won't win," said Barbara.

"Now, tie up the little girl," ordered the Joker.

Bruce didn't have a choice, and Dinah understude. Helena had already got her ropes untied. She was just waiting for the right time to strike, Resse knew what she was up to when he felt his ropes losen up. Joker walked over to the computer.

"Now, Brucie, time for you to unlock the manor," said Joker.

"No, I won't let you used me to destroy the city," said Bruce, as he saw Helena move her arm.

"You forget that I hold your friends and family," said Joker, "You have 30 seconds to type in the code or they all die."

Helena jumps out of her seat and tackles Joker, he drops the remote. Resse gets up and starts working on disarming the bombs. Bruce jumps into the fight, go punch for punch with Joker. Helena and Bruce Fought Joker Through out the Cave, Joker pulls a gun and starts firing at them. A bullet graces Bruce's Shoulder as he jumped off the top of the Giant Penny, that same bullet snipes the sting holding it up.

"Oh, shit," said the Joker, as the Penny fell on him.

Bruce and Helena went over to see if he was alive. Dinah reactived Barbara's machine, as Resse freed Alfred.

"Master Bruce, is he," asked Alfred?

"Yes, Joker is dead," said Bruce, "Helena, we need to talk."

"What's to talk about, you left, and I survived," said Helena.

"I had to leave," said Bruce, "I wanted to be their for you, but your mother thought that my work to clean up New Gotham was more important."

"What," asked Helena?

"Your mother gave up being Catwoman, when she found out that she was praganent," said Bruce, "She said that I, as Batman, could make the streets a safe place for you to grow up."

"Why didn't you stay when my mother was killed," asked Helena?

"Because, I knew that you wanted me to kill Joker, but I couldn't, so I did the next best thing, I became his personal guard," said Bruce.

"And he still got free," said Helena, "What good you did?"

"Helena, you may not remember, but when you were a baby, I would sneak into your room and hold you," said Bruce, "You even would stare up at me, your mother heard you gigaling and walked in on me holding you."

"Are you saying that my mother kept you away from me," asked Helena?

"Not at all, I'm saying I wanted to be there for you, but as you got older it got harder to keep criminals from finding out that I had a daughter," said Bruce, "The same day that you took your first steps, a criminal called Two-Face attack us, I fought him, and after he was taken to jail, we noticed that you had a broken arm. I reallized then that your mother was right."

"You were their, why didn't my mom tell me," asked Helena?

"I asked her not to say anything," said Bruce, "I thought that it would be for the best."

"Sure," said Helena.

"Miss Helena, now that the secert is out, you should view the videos here on the computer," said Alfred.

Helena watched the videos, and a tir roled down her face.

(One Month Later)

Resse entered Wayen Manor carriering bags, Helena followed him.

"I'm glad that you desided to move in," said Bruce.

"As am I, Miss Helena," said Alfred.

Resse gets a call from the Police department.

"There is a guy, with meta-powers robbing New Gotham First National Bank," said Resse.

"Well, Dad," said Helena.

"Let's go," said Bruce.

They head to the Grandfather Clock, and they take off in the Batmobile.

"Just remember, I'm not a sidekick, that's Dinah's job," said Helena.

"I heard that," said Dinah, as she pulled up on a motorcycle.

The End

A/N: I wrote this because I felt that the WB's Show didn't end with a real ending. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
